


Phantoms

by amethyst_starfall



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bottom!Cas, Fluff, M/M, Smut, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethyst_starfall/pseuds/amethyst_starfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by this post on tumblr: http://thriftyredhead.tumblr.com/post/54881439256/sully86-tickle-me-misha-angelsdontbreathe</p>
    </blockquote>





	Phantoms

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post on tumblr: http://thriftyredhead.tumblr.com/post/54881439256/sully86-tickle-me-misha-angelsdontbreathe

Ever since Castiel fell, he’s been quiet, depressed even. Dean has tried to get him to open up to him, but Cas just won’t. Dean can’t stand to see Cas like this. I have to keep trying, thought Dean. He would do it for me. 

Dean found Cas just sitting on the edge of his bed with his hands in his lap quietly staring out the window.

“Cas,” Dean murmured softly as he sat next to the fallen angel.  
“Hello, Dean,” Cas replied, eyes unmoving from the window.  
“Cas, would you talk to me, buddy?” Dean asked tenderly and he seated himself next to Cas on the bed.. “I can’t imagine how you feel or what you’re going through, but please try to let me help you. Tell me what’s going on in that nerd brain of yours.” Castiel looked down into his lap, at his folded hands. “Cas, please. Let me help you. At least get it off your chest. Maybe that will help, hell I don’t know, just say something.” With a shout, Castiel snapped his head up.

“You want to know what is wrong, Dean!? I’ll tell you what,” he said with an angry growl. “I am human!” He spat the word human as if it were dirty. “I am fucking useless!” he screamed as he hung his head low to study his clasped hands again.

Dean’s eyes widened in surprise. He’d never heard Cas raise his voice like that. Dean sat for a moment fighting to find something comforting to say.

“Cas, you aren’t useless. Being human isn’t all bad. Look at me,” he said trying to lighten the mood a bit. Cas looked up at Dean, tears welling in those blue eyes threatening to spill over on to his perfect cheeks.

With a shuddering sigh Cas replied, “But I can’t protect you anymore. Before I could always hear your prayers and I could come when you needed me. But now, I’m a fucking baby in a trench coat.” Before Dean could stop himself he had Cas’ face in his hands and his lips pressed upon Cas’. Cas kissed him back feverishly, tears streaking down his face. Dean could taste the salt in the tears as they slid into the kiss. He wanted to kiss away Cas’ anguish and tears. He would do anything to stop those tears from spilling. When Dean pulled out of the kiss, he looked away slightly embarrassed and cleared his throat.

“Well,” he cleared his throat again, “looks like the cat’s out of the bag on that one.” He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as he looked away. Cas gently touched his face.  
“I have been waiting for that for some time, now Dean,” Cas whispered, tears still glittering in his eyes. Dean raised an eyebrow at him, and lifted his hand to brush away the new tears.  
“Cas, it’s okay, I’m okay. You don’t need to protect me,” he gently whispered, as he cupped the other man’s hands.  
“No, it’s not that. These are joyous tears. I’ve been waiting so long to be with you, that I didn’t think you felt the same.” Dean softly smiled and kissed Cas again.

This time, he turned his body toward the former angel and leaned into the kiss. He wrapped one arm around Cas, and the other raised to run a hand through his black hair. Cas in turn wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist. Dean kissed along Cas’ jaw, his stubble gently stinging Dean’s lips. Dean took Cas’ ear lobe into his mouth and was rewarded with a desperate sigh escaping Cas’ lips. Oh, fuck me, that was hot, thought Dean. Dean could feel his cock harden within his jeans.

Dean pulled himself from the embrace and pushed Castiel onto his back on the bed. He could see by the tent in Castiel’s lounge pants that he also thought this was hot. Dean slipped his shirt from over his head and tossed it behind him as he crawled on the bed to lie next to Cas. Dean took Cas in his arms once again and kissed him deeply. This time he slipped his tongue past Cas’ lips. This begot a light moan from Cas. The kiss got even deeper, tongues licking, probing and tasting each other.

Cas shoved Dean from his side onto his back and straddled him. Dean could feel the delicious friction on his cock from Cas shifting above him. Dean let out a desperately deep moan. Castiel smiled wickedly and ground his hips into Dean’s, eliciting another obscene moan.

“Shirt,” Dean gasped, “take off your shirt.” Cas obliged. Dean ran his hands up and down Cas’ stomach and chest. Cas closed his eyes and just enjoyed the sensations. Cas leaned down, as he did his hips rubbed on Deans, Dean let out a moan as Cas closed his mouth over Dean’s once more in a longing wet kiss.

Dean couldn’t take it much more. He held Cas tightly as he flipped him onto his back. Now Dean was in control. He ground his hips into Cas’ and Cas let out breathy groan. Dean slid his fingers under the waistband of Cas’ lounge pants and slowly worked them down, freeing Cas’ raging hard cock. Cas looked down his body and all he could see were Dean’s green eyes full of lust and his painfully hard cock in the same frame. That was an image he would take to his grave, his now human grave.

Cas let his head fall back onto the bed as Dean took him into his mouth. Dean’s mouth felt searing hot on his aching cock. Cas let out a gasping moan as Dean worked his shaft and swirled his tongue around the head of Cas’ cock. Cas’ hands balled up in the sheets as Dean sucked and licked at his rigid cock.

With one hand and his mouth, Dean was stroking and sucking Cas, his other hand went to Cas’ sac and he rolled it in his palm. He massaged Cas’ sac, squeezing gently, which in turn made Cas buck and twitch. Dean smiled around Cas’ throbbing cock and gave it one last hard suck as he removed it from his mouth with an audible and obscene pop. Cas let out a breathy sigh.

Dean hesitated for a moment, which made Cas look up with a questioning glance.  
“Do you want me to..” Dean trailed off. He didn’t want to push Cas too far and he didn’t want to hurt him. Cas nodded to him.  
“It’s alright, Dean.” Dean nodded back to him and started to suck on his own finger to get it nice and wet so he could ready Cas. He even ran his saliva slicked finger over the slit in Cas’ cock to gather the pre-come that had pearled at the tip.

Dean circled that little ring of muscle that lie between Cas’ cheeks. He circled gently and pressed in only up to the first knuckle which made Cas let out a low growl. Cas pushed back on Dean’s moist finger.  
“Woah there, a little impatient are we?” asked Dean with a raised eyebrow, a little incredulous.  
“Dean, please,” panted Castiel. Dean smirked and slid in another finger. A small breathy ‘oh’ escaped Cas’ lips. Dean loved the little noises that Cas was making. So fucking sexy he could barely hold it together. With every little noise and groan and gasp, his cock grew harder and harder, straining against his jeans.  
Dean was scissoring Cas’ hole with his fingers to loosen him, when he slipped in another finger. Cas writhed under the new sensation.

While Dean was finger fucking Cas, he took his cock into his mouth and started to suck. He sucked and fucked Cas to the point of oblivion. Every thrust and every suck tore whimpers, groans and gasps from the former angel’s throat. When Dean could tell that Cas was close, he kept fucking him, but instead of sucking his cock, he stroked it firmly and coaxed Cas to come. “You going to come for me Cas? Please come for me.” Finally when Cas could take no more, he came with a shout, came so hard he saw sparks in his eyes. He painted white hot stripes down his chest and abdomen. “Oh look at how pretty that is,” Dean cooed as he gently and slowly stroked Cas through the waves of his orgasm.

Dean gave Cas a moment to gather what little thoughts he could. Dean undid his pants and pulled them and his boxers down in one motion, freeing his achingly hard and nearly purple cock. He stroked it a few times with his hand. Oh fuck, he thought. Not going to last for shit. He leaned over Cas and kissed him deeply on the mouth, tongues probing and licking. Cas moaned an audible ‘mmm’ into Dean’s mouth. As Dean pulled away from the kiss, he ran his hand down Cas’ chest, through his come. Dean got his hand as wet as he could with it, and grabbed his throbbing cock with it.

“Cas, roll over, I’m going to fuck you from behind,” Dean instructed. Cas nodded and scooted down on the bed, put his feet on the floor and rolled onto his stomach, so he was bent over the bed. When Cas rolled over, Dean’s eyes widened a bit and his breath caught in his throat.

Across Cas’ back were these beautiful wings. They were definitely feathered, but they looked more like a tattoo than actual wings. They were shades of black and gray. They spread out to the back of his arms. Dean was surprised he didn’t notice that before. Dean closed the little distance between them and reached to touch them with his other hand.

“Cas, I..” he trailed off.  
“Oh, the wings?” Cas questioned him, still sounding so fucked out. Dean just nodded, with his jaw slightly slack. “They appeared on my back after I fell. It’s Heaven’s punishment. A permanent mark, like a scar. I’m to always have a reminder of what I lost when I fell.”  
“They’re so beautiful,” Dean remarked as he touched them. Cas shuddered under his touch and Dean gave a questioning glance.  
“I can sometimes still feel my real wings, almost like phantom limbs. When you touched me there, I felt them. And it felt so good.” 

Dean leaned down and kissed Cas’ wings, and Cas let out a moan. Dean’s cock twitched at the sound.  
“Dean, fuck me, please,” begged Cas, as he gripped the sheets with balled hands. Dean obliged happily and started to stroke his cock lightly with the come he wiped from Cas’ chest.

He angled himself behind Cas and slowly started to push his way though his hole with his cock. Cas groaned and pushed himself all the way back on Dean’s cock with a gasp. Dean let out a moan when he was fully sheathed in Cas. Cas was so tight even with the prep.  
“Fuck, so tight, Cas.”  
“Mmhmm,” Cas whimpered. Dean started thrusting slowly, building up speed. As he was gaining momentum with his thrusts, he reached out to Cas’ back and ran his fingers over his wings. If Dean closed his eyes, he could almost feel the feathers under his hands. Cas writhed beneath his hands. “Oh fuck, Dean, keep touching them,” he groaned. Cas could feel electric sparks on his skin wherever Dean was touching his wings.

With every touch of Dean’s hands on his wings and every thrust of his cock, Cas could feel himself grow rock hard again against the bed. As Dean thrusted he peppered kisses along Cas’ back and on his wings. He followed the contours of the feathers with his tongue. Cas let out a guttural cry.

As Dean continued to pound into Cas, he never took his hands off his wings.  
“Oh, Dean, I’m go-“ Cas cut himself off with an incoherent cry as he came again against the bed. Dean could feel that Cas had come again. He could feel Cas pulsate around his cock and that’s all he needed before he too cried out in sweet release. Cas could feel Dean’s hot sticky come fill him up. Cas gave another little moan as Dean pulled out.

Dean collapsed beside Cas on the bed still panting. Cas reached out and smoothed Dean’s hair and moved in to kiss him gently. Dean returned the kiss with a gentle brush of finger tips on Cas’ cheek. Dean pulled Cas into his arms, spooning him from behind. Dean peppered kisses on Cas’ neck and ears and cheek as he ran his hand up and down the side of Cas’ body. Cas let out a small giggle, and wiggled closer into Dean. Dean wrapped his arm around Cas and nuzzled close into his neck.

“You know, even if you technically aren’t an angel anymore. You’ll always be my angel. You’ve got the wings to prove it,” whispered Dean as he kissed Cas’ neck. Without a word, Cas just melted back into Dean’s warm embrace and let out a content sigh. He was happier here in Dean’s arms than he was anywhere else, and in Dean’s arms he intended to stay.


End file.
